Cage Bladers
by The Foreseer
Summary: Back in the time of Gingka Hagane, blader battled for the title of being "#1". Now . . . bladers battle just to survive. Welcome to the era of CAGE BLADERS. (Currently accepting OC's)


Special thanks to all my lovely readers from my previous Beyblade stories who've made this possible! TheWizardofoddness, Grace of Flame, Guest, Tiny Pink Kitten, Eugenides, Galaxy-Star-Pegasus, OnePiece Slayer, nanotech, sweetcupcake11, SilverDoors, Pachii-Pachii, QueensKhioneandFernis, CygnusCrown Night, Infinity Wizard, Indestructible Black Rose, and Aki the Neko Bunny! Without all you guys, I would've stopped writing Beyblade stories a LONG time ago, your review really helped me to write^^

Special thanks to QueensKhioneandFernis who has my eternal deep, deep gratitude for ensuring Cage Bladers doesn't end up in the toilet. She does a lot as a beta reader for me and as a friend. So if you'd like to thank anyone else for this story, please, thank Fernis. She really does deserve the applaud. :)

Disclaimer: I own **nothing** except my OC's and story line.

 **And yes, in case if you were wondering, this is an OC story and I will be accepting OC's. Please see the bottom for details;)**

Now, without further adieu, here is the beginning.

* * *

Kerei cradled a Bey in her hands.

Her excitement grew the longer she held the small object in her hands, her silver eyes growing wider and brighter with excitement as anticipation bubbled up in her chest.

She was holding a Bey.

The sound of her class members chatting faded away as she slid further into her own world full of adoration and special reverence for this specific piece of metal.

It was her very _own_ Bey too.

The masterpiece of her admiration and affections stared back at her, as if beckoning her to take a closer look at its craftsmanship. Her Bey's face bolt was a transparent smokey gray, with an intimidating white tiger on the front with wings, hackles raised and baring its teeth ferociously. Its energy ring was metallic black, blood red grooves etched into it deeply, imitating scratches made by a huge cat. Laying neatly underneath in the same metallic black, was its fusion wheel, gleaming beautifully. Connected to the Bey, was its blood red spin track and performance tip, the color standing out boldly against the rest of its body.

 _Pesadilla Diablo . . ._ the name sprung into Kerei's mind immediately after staring at it so long. Her hands twitched slightly as an itch crawled up her spine to feel the cool, plastic ripcord launcher in her hands, ready to fire her Bey into an epic battle of skill, high will, and determination. Unbeknownst to the light mocha colored girl, she'd get her wish soon enough, and when it came, she'd yearn to take back her imprudent wish.

"Ms. Onoshio?"

Her teacher's impatient voice broke through Kerei's daydreaming which swam with winning Bey battles and making it the Championships of the year. Kerei all but fell out of her seat hearing her teacher address her so properly. Mr. Lewis only did so whenever he was mad, upset, or generally unhappy, which to be honest, was most of the time. And as a student in his class, you did anything to avoid capturing his unwanted attention, from nodding occasionally in his boring lectures to writing furiously on your test sheets even if you were done.

No one risked the wrath of Mr. Lewis.

"Yes Mr. Lewis?" Kerei asked in a small whisper, her eyes growing wide from jumbling nerves, clutching her Bey to her chest possessively, afraid her teacher would ask for it until the end of the day. _It was hers and no one-_ _ **no one**_ _\- was going to take it from her._

"Please share with the class your fascination for that scrap of metal in your hands," Mr Lewis requested and by the tone of his voice, he wasn't asking Kerei, it was a demand.

Kerei puffed up like a cat, stung by her teacher's description of her Bey, and refused to answer. Pesadilla Diablo wasn't scrapped metal! He was a beautiful Bey, intricately pieced together by masterful hands who made sure not a single hair was disproportionate or displaced.

Mr. Lewis cocked his head to the side slightly, a glint in his eyes, "Or would you rather listen to today's lesson?"

Kerei's eyes dipped down to her desk, feeling her face flush in embarrassment as her classmates snickered at her. "Please continue Mr. Lewis."

Nodding, as if to say, _wise choice_ , Mr. Lewis gestured to the back of the class to where the student's backpacks were hanging up and said, "Then if you would be so kind to stop wasting my time, please put your toy where it belongs until after school." Turning back to the whiteboard as Kerei stood up and made her way back to the class red faced, he cleared his throat. "Now, if could all turn to page two-hundred ninety-seven in your society manuals, we can talk about the Beyblade code . . ."

X X X

Kerei opened the door to her and her father's apartment, softly shutting the door behind her as she silently stepped through the doorway. Tip toeing through the open spaced living room, she prayed to the stars above that her father couldn't hear her. Heaven help her if her father saw her Bey out of its case. It was an agreement between both father and daughter when Kerei received her Bey in the mail. She could play with it at home, but not anywhere else; Kerei's Bey had to stay in the same glass case it'd arrived in until it came time to send her off to World Wide Blading School (WWB for short) to learn how to become a blader.

Kerei hadn't taken two steps into the living room when Mr. Onoshio's voice boomed from the kitchen, "Kerei, I'm glad you're home. Maybe you can tell me what has happened to your Bey, it seems have disappeared." Gorou's voice was falsely surprised and slightly mocking, telling his daughter that he knew _exactly_ where her Bey had "disappeared" to.

Eyes widening in panic, Kerei's gaze darted to their wooden coffee table where her Beyblade case sat empty. Its sharp square cut glass reflected the ray's of light streaming through the apartment's living room windows, casting rainbows all over the room as if it a hundred spot lights were trained on Kerei. _Thou art caught!_

Kerei mentally shook her fist at the ceiling, _Not now!_

"Kerei?" Gorou came around the wall separating the living room from the kitchen, his arms folded over his broad chest. "What did we talk about taking your Bey to school?"

Tugging on a tendril of silky black hair, Kerei focused on her dad's hawk like nose, refusing to look into his disappointed eyes, "Um, to not to?"

Mr. Onoshio's chest heaved as he let out a heavy sigh, "I don't know what to do with you. This is the third time this week and you aren't due to go to the WWB until next Friday." He raked a hand through his perfectly combed raven hair, disheveling it. "I got a call from Mr. Lewis as soon as school got out Kerei. You're grades have dropped and you're being disrespectful to your teacher and I by taking your Bey to school, and because of it, are disrupting class."

Kerei bit her bottom lip, lowering her gaze to her scuffed up sneakers in shame. Almost in a whisper, she said, "I'm sorry papa."

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Gorou said, shaking his head. "Not this time." He heaved another sigh and held out a well groomed hand. "I need your Bey. If you can't follow our agreement, I don't think you're responsible enough to take care of your Bey. In fact, I don't think you're responsible enough to go to WWB School. They have rules there and if you can't follow the ones at home, that tells me you won't be able to there."

Silver eyes widened in horror and Kerei's head snapped up to stare into her father's eyes, pleading, "No papa, _please_. I promise I'll do whatever you want. I'll be good- no, super good. I'll scrub the walls, do the dishes every night, polish your shoes, just don't call the WWB School and tell them I can't come." She was clutching the sleeves of her father's white collared shirt now, desperate to change her father's mind. " _Please_ papa. Becoming a Beyblade blader is my _dream_."

Gorou tried to steel himself, he really did. But his daughter just had a way of getting under his skin and tugging his heart strings. Especially with those huge, silver eyes, staring up at him . . . _She looked so much like her mother._

Mr. Onoshio stared down at his daughter, a sharp glint in his brown eyes. "You'll do the dishes, wash the walls, _and_ polish my shoes?"

Kerei nodded eagerly, "Yes, I'll even answer Mr. Lewis's questions in class and polish _his_ shoes. Just don't call the WWB school."

. . .

. . .

. . .

"You'll polish my shoes anytime I want?"

"Even when I'm asleep."

Gorou cocked his head and shoved his hands into the pockets of his black slacks, "Okay Kerei. If you wash the dishes at night, scrub the walls, _and_ polish my shoes anytime I ask you to until next Thursday, you can still go to the WWB School."

Kerei silently breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank you papa."

He suddenly pointed a forewarning finger at her, "But if you don't, understand that I will cancel your scholarship with the WWB, and _you_ , will have to send your Beyblade back to them with an apology letter."

Kerei swallowed, "Yes sir."

FRIDAY- THE DAY

Kerei sighed, her hands clenching her backpack straps in a death grip. Today was the day. She'd get on a plane and go to the WWB to learn how to become a beyblade blader. In fact, she was at the airport, ready to board said plane.

She was in a crowd full of other scholarship kids, mostly ranging from thirteen to seventeen she'd wager, ready to board the first class ride. They jostled her as everyone scurried as fast as they could to get on the private WWB plane, wanting a chance to pick the "best" seat first. Kerei moved with the crowd and inwardly cringed when a student stepped on her foot.

The blonde haired boy glanced over his shoulder and shot her an apologetic smile, "Sorry."

Kerei stared at the handsome guy, transfixed, his brilliant toothpaste smile hurting her eyes a little when she was suddenly shoved. Tripping over her two left feet, Kerei flailed her hands, trying to grab the nearest thing to prevent an embarrassing (not to mention painful) face plant. Which just so happened to be a black leather jacket.

"Hey, what the-?"

One minute Kerei was balancing on one foot and holding onto the hem of the leather jacket, and in the next, was getting hauled up by her hair into a standing position.

" _Owwwwwww_ ," Kerei hissed soflty, her eyes shut tight as she stood. Whoever had her by the hair had a vice like grip and it _hurt_.

"Well, well, well," A distinctive female voice mused. "Look what I've got here. A girl who resembles a china doll."

Risking a glance, Kerei peeked one eye open and nearly felt her jaw drop. The tallest girl she had ever seen towered over her height of 5 ft. 2, making her feel puny. It was a classic David against Goliath pitch, except David was going to lose- badly. It didn't help that the towering girl had muscle either; not too much muscle mind you, but enough to make people back off with a glare.

"Oh goodie," the girl droned sarcastically. "You even have those big, blinking eyes to match your outfit."

"I-I," Kerei stuttered, too flustered and intimidated to say anything else. She could feel her face heat up like a furnace and began to chew on her bottom lip, a habit she had whenever she was in a stressful situation without her papa.

The girl's mouth twisted into a frown, and the two silver streaks of hair that framed her face swung slightly from the movement, "You're even brainless like one." A glint entered her glittering black eyes. "Isn't that a little cliche' or are you just acting?"

Being called brainless stung and Kerei opened her mouth to avenge her honor. Unfortunately, what she'd hoped to say in a big, impressive voice came out more like a child's, who'd just received a good ol' scolding, "I'm not brainless."

"Good," the older girl said, nodding. Abruptly she leaned down close, touching Kerei's forehead with her own and bit out, "Then know this, touch me again, and you're dead doll face."

Kerei all but peed her pants.

* * *

Alright my lovely readers! I only have **three spots left** for anyone who'd like their OC into this story. I will choose based off who fills out the OC form the best and aren't afraid to be creative. Feel free to leave your OC in a review or in a PM^^ Good luck! (P.S. Gingka Hagane and all the original Beyblade characters will be dead in this story. So, yep. Have fun!)

Full name of character:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

One outfit:

Personality:

Detailed background info: (e.g. child hood life, what your OC expects for their future, what kind of food they like, etc.)

OC's strengths:

OC's weaknesses:

Bey name:

Beyblade spirit: (e.g. Yuu's is Libra, etc. [Choose between Beyblade spirit or Beyblade beast])

Beyblade beast: (e.g. Gingka's is pegasus, etc. [Choose between Beyblade spirit or Beyblade beast])

Bey description:

Bey moves: (e.g. #1; Bull Uppercut- Bey sinks low and hits opposing bey. When it hits the opposing Bey from below, the opponent's Bey flies into the air, taking damage.) You may have up to four special moves. (Please don't forget to write up the DESCRIPTION part when posting Bey moves. Those will kind of be important in the story, you know, if you want your OC to battle and all . . .

 **(If you'd like any more information about the story, visit my page. You'll find the extra info easily, seeing as there's hardly anything else on my page. LOL.)**


End file.
